Question: $\Huge{8}\div{1}={{?}}$
Answer: Draw $8$ circles, with $1$ in each row. ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ How many rows are there? ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ $\Huge{8}\div{1}={8}$